


Across the Distance

by fifty_fifty



Series: Rio Medals [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Separations, Swimming, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are Olympic swimmers who got together during the Rio summer Olympics. Separated over term time, due to training at different universities, they catch up over webcam.





	Across the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation/snippet for the Rio Medals series.

Merlin smiled happily at the image of Arthur which popped up on his laptop screen as he opened Skype.

“Hey,” he breathed.

“Hey yourself,” came Arthur's voice through the tinny speakers. “How was your day?”

Merlin wrinked his nose. “Okay. I still can't get hold of that book from the library I need for my essay and Gaius was almost reasonably happy with my times this morning at the pool. But aside from that, not too bad. Yours?”

“Much better for seeing you,” leered Arthur.

Merlin laughed at him. "Calm down, Arthur."

“But how can I?" he protested. "You are so hot! I have that picture of you from the Olympics - you know the one - as my desktop background and I just want to - ugh, God - I just want to _be there_ to lick away those drops of water at the crease of your hips.” Arthur shifted back in his seat with a dramatic groan.

Merlin felt his cock stir and he squeezed himself through his pajamas. Arthur's eyes grew darker as he noticed the movement, and he slid his hand underneath his waistband to bring himself off. 

"Seriously Merlin, I need you today."

"Show me then," said Merlin impatiently.

Arthur quickly pulled down his sweats and angled the laptop's webcam down so that Merlin could see as he fucked into his hand. Merlin watched, mesmerized. 

"And you," said Arthur, biting his lip and squeezing at the base of his cock to stop from coming too soon.

Merlin pulled back from the laptop and showed Arthur how he too was slowly fisting himself.

"Merlin—So fucking hot. Your cock is perfect. So perfect. Can't wait until I can have it again. In my mouth, in my hands and God -" he gasped and arched.

"Mmm, that's right Arthur. Come for me."


End file.
